Ravaging Man-Beast
The Ravaging Man-Beast is a nameless demon trapped inside a Grecian egg long ago. It was buried in Sparta, and exhumed one thousand years later. According to history, he was the one who led Ancient Greece to the dark ages. History The Man-Ravaging Beast was accidentally released in 2003 by a man named Chase, and the demon used him as his mediator, taking his form and using his life force to wreak havoc. Once he was released, the demon attempted to attack Paige Matthews to make her kill him. She stabbed him with a sword, causing him to fall and then split in two. She tried to stab one of them again, but this time he became invulnerable to the stabbing. She then cut off another one's head, causing it to split again. The demon learned English quickly and soon began wreaking havoc around San Francisco to get himself killed. Every time he died (explosions, car crash, etc.) he would multiply and become impervious to the previous dying method. His plan was to raise an army and create more destruction. The sisters figured out his clones were functioning through Chase, and used a death trance potion to weaken them. Once Chase entered the trance, the clones fell and the demon weakened. Angered, he absorbed all of the clones to become whole again and went after Chase to break the bond. He held Piper Halliwell at swordpoint, threatening her life in exchange for Chase's. When he tried to absorb Chase's essence, he reverted to vapor form (due to Chase not really being dead at the time), and Piper Halliwell vanquished him with her power of Molecular Combustion infused with the Power of Three. Book of Shadows Ravaging Man-Beast :Do not leave this beast for dead, :Or two will rise up in its head. :Then four more will follow you, :And eight, sixteen, and thirty-two. :Until you face a man-beast legion :Laying waste unto your region. To Stop a Demon :To stop a demon in his tracks :Although he will not stay, :To hold a demon fast until :You make your getaway, :Use banyan root, and say these words, :Be still!' And like the tree,'' :His limbs will root into the ground :And you, dear, will be free. To Banish a Demon to the Underworld :Potion is required. :Demon from an ancient realm, :Go back from whence you came. :You are not dead, but in death's stead, :You're banished, just the same. Calming Potion for a Demon :Plant a garden filled with these: :Mugwort, moonwort, madwort three. :Boil three score of young, fresh leaves :Then brew a potion, sure to please :The heart of any demon man. :Of this potion, let him sup :Until he's drained his wassail cup. :Then let him sleep, perchance to dream. :Of kinder times than now they seem. :If this can't lull him, nothing can. A Potion to Reduce a Man's Pride :When the plume of pride consumes a man :But he'll not take your offer. :Blow him kisses, soft and sweet :Before you make your proffer. :Then whisper these words on the air :'''Drink the drink I give to you. :He'll bow to your suggestion. Solution to End the Demon's Control :When demon leech o'ertakes a man :To use his body ill, :And nothing in your conjuring :Will break him to your will; :When countless others stand to fall :Lest demon be reined in, :Then you must count the greater good :Longside the greater sin.'' :For one way sure to mark thee :That the demon still shall lie, :Is to look unto the demon's source— :The human host must die. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *Soul Absorption:' The ability to absorb other beings' souls. The demon could presumably absorb the soul of his host. *'Shapeshifting:' The ability to take the physical appearance of another. The demon could only take on the form of the one he touched. **'Paralysis Inducement:' The ability to induce paralysis in others. The demon could render the host completely paralyzed as he needed the host's energy to sustain himself. *'Resurrection:' The ability to revive the dead. The demon could revive himself after death. **'Cloning:' The ability to replicate oneself. The demon replicated himself every time he died. **'Absorption:' The ability to absorb other beings. The demon could absorb his clones to strengthen himself. *'Life Link:' The ability to connect one's life to another. The demon could link his clones to the host. If the host died, his clones would die along and he would be severely weakened. *'Luring:' The ability to attract others. One of the clones talked a woman into jumping off a building with him. ;''Other Powers *'Adjusting:' The ability to break free of Molecular Immobilization. *'Immunity:' The ability to be remain unharmed by magical or physical attacks. The demon became immune to the means it died of the previous time after resurrecting. Appearances The Ravaging Man-Beast appeared in a total of 1 non-canonical novel throughout the franchise. Category:Novel Characters Category:Novel Demons